No se volverá a repetir la misma historia
by danyfics
Summary: Elena decide irse con Damon,no le podia decir que no,él la salvo y además ella estaba enojada con Stefan por no contarle sobre Katherine.Unas copas de más no hacen daño pero a la hora de la verdad ¿puede por más incredulo que parezca tener Damon la razón?


**Nota: Estos querídisimos personajes son de la autora L.J. Smith aunque preferiría que Damon sea mío. En este Oneshoot me base en uno de los capitulos de la primera temporada donde Demon salva a Elena y al día siguiente se la lleva a un bar. **

-Uno.. dos.. TRES! –dijo Elena y Damon se apresuró a tomar su Whisky.

Estaban sentados en un bar de Mystic Falls competiendo por quién es el que toma su bebida alcohólica más rápido. Elena había dudado si acompañar a Damon al bar o no, pero él había salvado su vida y sobre todo estaba enojada con Stefan por no contarle la verdad sobre Katherine. Asique que daño hacia tomar unas pocas copas ? Como dijo Damon, pero lo único que él no advirtió es que Elena iba a seguir y seguir tomando hasta quedar borracha.

-Elena, creo que deberíamos irnos – informo Damon mirando a Elena a los ojos.

-Ya? Tan pronto? No seas aburrido, solo una copa más.. por favor? –dijo Elena haciendo cara de cachorrito.

Damon asintió con la cabeza, y claro, ¿Cómo se podía él negar a esa cara que tanto le hacía recordar a Katherine; a la mujer que extrañó durante 145 años?

-Pero antes, me podrías esperar un minuto? Iré al lavabo – Elena se levantó y se rió- Sabes? Eres muy lindo cuando frunces el ceño – ella trato de imitarlo tras un intento fallido lanzó una carcajada y se dirigió al lavabo de chicas-

-Okey, las chicas tardan horas en el baño asique, Qué se supone que haga? –Dijo Damon para sí- Oh un beb.. bee.. bebé, Oh creo que yo también estoy un poco borracho- se levantó y se dirigió a la mesa de al lado, dónde había un niño aparentemente de unos dos años en un carrito de bebés- Hum tu mamá también se ha ido al baño? Entonces somos dos a la espera de nuestras mujeres, wow, Qué es esa remera que traes puesta? Spiderman? Porfavor! Ese Peter Parker cree que de verdad es una araña? Es como si yo anduviera por la vida pensando que soy un murciélago! Qué ingenuo.

-Papee –balbució el niño

-Papi? Tu padre? Oh no, retira lo dicho niñito –lo señalo- Soy muy joven para ser tu padre, Porque me miras asi? No me digas que estas a punto de llorar? Ehh.. si quieres te.. te compro un arma de juguete, si.. eso te gustaría no? –el niño se largó a llorar sin más- No.. nono.. chh chh.. te canto una canción si? Una de barnie? Barnie es un dinosaurio feo y demente..

-Qué le hace usted a mi hijo? – Gritó una mujer y le empezó a dar golpes con la cartera-

-No.. no señora.. soy inocente, Auch qué trae en esa cartera, eso duele!

-Damon Qué estas haciendo? –Preguntó Elena sorprendida-

-Jugando a las cartas , Qué crees que estoy haciendo Elena? Saca a esta loca mujer de encima!

Elena consiguió separarlos, la mujer indignada y llena de rabia se estaba por ir hasta que Damon dijo..

-Espere señora, tengo que hacerle una pregunta.. ¿Alguna vez me acosté con usted? –Elena lo miró incrédula-

-De que demonios está usted hablando? – dijo la mujer más enojada aún.

-Bueno, el niño me ha dicho "Papi" y me acosté con tantas mujeres que tal vez ese niño es mi hijo y si es as—

La mujer le tiro con todas sus fuerzas la cartera otra vez.

-Antes de acostarme contigo me suicidaría! –y con esas ultimas palabras salió del bar.

-Tan feo soy? – Preguntó Damon dirigiéndose a Elena; ésta puso mala cara- Qué? No hice nada solo estaba cantándole una canción

- Sé puede saber qué canción? –

- El arroz con leche –contestó él con una sonrisa- Okey okey no me mires así le estaba cantando una canción de Barnie modificada.

Elena suspiró.

-Como sea Damon, creo que es hora de irnos.

-Qué? –dijo siguiéndola hasta la calle- Pero porqué? No era que te querías quedar? No estabas borracha?

-Ya, pero Stefan debe estar preocupado, y no, no estoy borracha solo tomé de más.

-Stefan? Pero no estabas enojada con él? incluso dijiste "No, yo no quiero hablar con tu hermano, dile que me voy contigo a donde sea" Qué paso con esas palabras?

- Pero ya se me paso, ahora quiero que me explique porque me mintió – " Y quiero alejarme de ti " pensó Elena

- Elena mírame a los ojos y dime la verdad –susurró Damon y coloco la mano en el hombro de Elena- Porqué no quieres estar conmigo? Piensas que soy una mala influencia? –dijo con una sonrisa torcida

-Yoo.. eh.. yo

-Piensas que si pasas un minuto más conmigo Stefan puede salir lastimado?

-Damon porfavor.. déjame..

-Porqué mientes Elena? Si no quieres que te deje ir, Porqué le mientes a Stefan diciendo que él es el único al que amas? Porque me mientes diciendo que no te pasa nada conmigo si en este momento te esta pasando todo conmigo? Porque te mientes a ti tratando de convencerte a ti misma que solo amas a Stefan ? –acercándose cada vez más a Elena que ya casi estaban pegados.

- Tengo miedo –musitó ella- tengo miedo de que pase lo que les paso con Katherine

Damon soltó una carcajada.

-Te aseguro que no se va a repetir la misma historia.

- Y como estas tan seguro?

-Porque esta vez tú me vas a elegir a mí y no a Stefan –le sonrió y antes que Elena pudiera decir algo la atrajo hacia sí y la beso, un beso suave, profundo, tierno, uno de los tantos..

_**FIN.**_

_**No sean malos y dejenme un lindo review diciendo lo que les pareció :) **_


End file.
